I touch myself
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Irvines besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Squall. YaoiFluff der übelsten Sorte XD R


**A/N:** Und ooooooh surprise! Noch eine alte Geschichte! oO

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a lot of dirty fantasies. Charas gehören Squaresoft und die Lyrics von "I Touch Myself" den Genitorturers, wenn ich mich nicht irre.

* * *

**I touch myself**

Mit einer hastigen Handbewegung wischte sich der junge Mann die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Es war unerträglich stickig hier drin, die Luft beinahe zum Schneiden. Er sog scharf tief die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, bevor er sich erneut mit seinem Taschentuch über das erhitzte Gesicht fuhr. Er verspürte plötzliches Mitleid mit dem Hamster, den Zell letztes Jahr im volltrunkenen Zustand in die Mikrowelle gesteckt hatte – jetzt verstand er, wie das armselige Kerlchen sich gefühlt haben musste. Was hatte Irvine sich nur dabei gedacht, ihn in diese Spelunke zu schleifen?

Über seinem Kopf schwirrten bunte Lichter in einem furiosen Tanz hin und her, brachen sich in dichtem Zigarettenqualm und zauberten abstrakte Lichtspiele auf die Backsteinwände. Einzelne gleißend helle Stroboskopblitze brannten in seinen Augen, ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen. Die Musik wummerte so laut durch den Raum, dass der junge Mann ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend verspürte. Genau genommen fühlte es sich an, als würde jemand gewaltsam an seinen Eingeweiden zerren. Er blies sich eine widerspenstige Strähne seines halblangen, haselnussbraunen Haars aus dem Gesicht und leckte sich die Lippen, die sich in der trockenen, verrauchten Luft angespannt und spröde anfühlten.

Squall Leonhart saß in einem Sessel aus weinrotem Pannesamt, der so groß war, dass seine schlanke Statur darin geradezu versank. Er hatte er die Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Auf einem kleinen Marmortischchen neben ihm standen eine brennende Kerze, ein halbvoller Aschenbecher und ein Glas, das mit einem bunten Cocktail gefüllt und mit einer Orangenscheibe und ein Papierschirmchen dekoriert war. Sein linker Fuß wippte leicht im Takt mit der Musik mit, ohne dass er es bemerkte, ohne dass er es wollte.

Sein Blick hing halb amüsiert, halb schockiert auf der Eisenstange, die aus einer Empore direkt vor ihm ragte, und auf dem halbnackten Tänzer, der sich lasziv im Takt der viel zu lauten Techno-Musik bewegte. Es war ein junger Mann, ungefähr von seinem Alter, mit tiefschwarzem Haar und einem feurig-geheimnisvollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der sich schlangenartig um die Stange wand, seinen Blick nicht auch nur eine Sekunde von seinem Zuschauer abwendend. Squall drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite, blinzelte ein paar mal, um seinen Blick zu klären, und ließ seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge streifen. Der Club war gerappelt voll, fast ausnahmslos waren Männer, vorwiegend fortgeschrittenen Alters, anwesend. Viele von ihnen waren von ihren Sitzen aufgesprungen, gröhlten und feuerten den Tänzer an, doch ihre Rufe gingen in dem lauten Gewummer der Bässe völlig unter. Und sie ließen das Objekt ihrer Begierde offenbar völlig kalt, der sein Augenmerk einzig und allein auf ihn, Squall Leonhart, gerichtet hatte.

Squall, der zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben in einer derartigen Einrichtung zu Gast war, Squall, der gerade erst vor zwei Wochen den vermeintlichen Dämon, mit dem er schon sein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft hatte, bezwungen und sich dazu bekannt hatte, was er war und wen er liebte. Es war letzten Endes einfacher gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte, und nun, da er sich nicht mehr verstecken musste, war er glücklicher und ausgeglichener als je zuvor. Sein Leben erstrahlte plötzlich in allen erdenklichen Farben, pures Glücksgefühl erfüllte sein einst so kaltes Herz. Nie zuvor hatte er eine solche Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit empfunden.

Und nie zuvor hätte er einfach alles für einen Menschen getan, selbst sich in eine derart heruntergekommene Bar zu begeben, um hier seinen Geburtstag zu zelebrieren. Doch es war Irvines Wunsch gewesen, und Irvines Wunsch war ihm wichtiger als alle Vorbehalte und Einwände. Irvine war seine große Liebe, sein Engel, sein Alles.

Seit zwei Wochen waren sie ein Paar, seit jenem Tag, an dem er bei seinen Freunden die Beichte abgelegt hatte. Und es war erstaunlich locker zugegangen – Selphie war ihm vergnügt quietschend um den Hals gefallen, Quistis hatte ihnen ihre tiefste Bewunderung ausgesprochen, Zell hatte ihnen zwischen zwei Bissen seines fünften HotDogs lapidar gratuliert.

Ein absolutes Highlight war jedoch Rinoas Reaktion gewesen. Squalls ehemalige Freundin war aufgesprungen und schreiend und weinend aus der Cafeteria des Balamb Gardens gerannt, in dem er seine Freunde versammelt hatte, um ihnen zu verkünden, dass er Irvine Kinneas von Herzen liebte. Das temperamentvolle Mädchen war wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch die halbe Cafeteria gerannt und mit Rai-Jin zusammengestoßen, der sie aufgefangen und schützend in seine starken Arme geschlossen hatte, worauf sie einen gellenden Schrei, gefolgt von einem angewiderten "IIIIIIIIH!" hatte hören und den armen Rai-Jin verdattert zurück gelassen hatte.

Aber das Beste war Seifers Reaktion gewesen. Sein einstiger Erzfeind hatte ihm einen richtiggehend liebevollen Blick voller Verständnis zugeworfen und ihm aufmunternd zugenickt, während Squall verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten gerungen hatte. Seifer hatte es gewusst, er hatte es schon immer gewusst, egal, wie sehr Squall sich zu verstellen versucht hatte. Kein Wunder, Seifer war selbst glücklich mit einem anderen Mann liiert, auch wenn "liiert" vielleicht das falsche Wort war. Das mit Seifer und Zell war eher eine Art Meister-und-Sklave-Beziehung, aber die beiden waren das glücklichste Paar der Welt.

Nun, vielleicht nicht das Glücklichste – Squall konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass jemand möglicherweise glücklicher sein konnte als er selbst es war. Schon der alleinige Gedanke an Irvine brachte seine Augen zum Leuchten, sein Herz zum Schmelzen und sein Blut in Wallung. Irvine Kinneas war alles, was er je gewollt hatte, ein Traum, der lebendig geworden war. Sein weiches langes Haar, wenn es über Squalls zitternde Haut strich, seine feingliedrigen Hände, die ihn sanft wie der Hauch einer Feder berührten, seine Augen... Oh Gott, seine Augen. So oft und lange Squall auch in diese von tiefschwarzen, dichten Wimpernkränzen umrahmten Diamanten starrte, ihre Farbe war unergründlich. Manchmal glaubte Squall, sie seien hellbraun, dann wiederum erstrahlten sie in einem Blau, das so tief war wie der tiefste Ozean, dann leuchteten sie mit einer Färbung von violett wie die schönsten Frühlingsblumen. Und erst sein Mund... seine Lippen waren so weich und fein geschwungen, Lippen, die er stundenlang küssen konnte. Oder einfach nur ansehen. Irvine nur anzusehen, war purer Genuss. Irvine war perfekt, Irvine war alles, wonach er sich je verzehrt hatte, und jetzt, da er ihn bekommen hatte, hätte Squall Leonhart nicht glücklicher sein können.

Abgesehen davon, wenn er endlich hier heraus käme. Still fluchte Squall in sich hinein. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er sich von innen nach außen stülpen. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cocktail, der mittlerweile Zimmertemperatur erreicht hatte, und schluckte das süße Getränk nur widerwillig herunter. Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle. Was hatte Irvine sich nur dabei gedacht, ihn in dieses Loch mitzuschleppen und ihn dann einfach sitzen zu lassen? Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen und den Worten, er müsste nur mal schnell für kleine Jungs, hatte er sich entschuldigt. Das war jetzt eine halbe Stunde her. Eine halbe Stunde, in der Squall hier in diesem flauschigen Sessel gesessen und gebetet hatte, vor sich würde sich ein großes schwarzes Loch auftun, in das er hinein springen konnte, fort von den lüsternen Blicken dieser Kerle, fort von dem exotischen Tänzer, der, ohne dass Squall es wollte, ungeahnte, verbotene Gefühle in ihm auslöste – verboten, denn diese Gefühle waren einzig und allein für seinen Geliebten reserviert.

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Hatte Irvines bedeutungsvolles Grinsen ihm suggerieren wollen, er sollte ihm folgen? Wartete Irvine seit einer halben Stunde in der Toilette darauf, dass er ihm Gesellschaft leisten und... er mochte gar nicht daran denken... sich ihm hingeben würde?

Vor seinen Augen begannen die Lichter zu tanzen. Er kniff seine Lider so fest zusammen, dass eine einzelne Träne seine blasse Wange hinab rann. Er konnte nicht... nein, er konnte unmöglich. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Das konnte Irvine unmöglich von ihm verlangen... er war noch Jungfrau, verdammt. Und ein Squall Leonhart, SEED erster Klasse und stellvertretender Garden Director, würde seine Unschuld nicht auf einem schäbigen Klo in einer drittklassigen Strip-Bar verlieren.

Wieder fuhr er sich mit dem von seinem Schweiß schon längst durchnässten Tuch über das ganze Gesicht. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, blinzelte er. Es brannte. Der Rauch, der Schweiß, der Anblick dieses so aufreizenden Tänzers, die stickige Luft, die hellen Lichter, seine Augen brannten wie Feuer.

Es wurde abrupt schlagartig dunkel, im gleichen Moment nahm die bummernde Musik ein jähes Ende. Für eine Sekunde war es totenstill, dann schwoll das Gelächter und Gejohle der Gäste erneut an, so laut, dass Squall sich die Ohren zuhalten wollte. Er sank tiefer in seinen Sessel und nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Cocktails, egal, wie widerlich süß er schmeckte, und hoffte, der Alkohol würde schnellstens seine Schuldigkeit tun und ihn ein wenig entspannen. In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit verspürte er einen leichten Anflug von Paranoia und verdammte sich dafür, dass er seine Gunblade im Garden gelassen hatte. Wenn auch nur einer dieser Kerle seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten und ihn betatschen würde, würde er...

Bevor er den Gedanken zu ende führen konnte, flackerte ein Scheinwerfer auf. Nur ein einziges Spotlight, das direkt auf die nunmehr verlassene Eisenstange fiel. Das Gejohle wurde noch lauter, und Squall sank noch tiefer in seinen Sessel, so gut es ihm möglich war. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür zur Toilette, in der Irvine vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden war. Er versuchte, sich irgendwie seelisch darauf vorzubereiten, seinem Geliebten zu folgen und ihm... nachzugeben. Irvine konnte wohl nichts tun, was er nicht auch wollte, und... und... und er wollte ja. Er wollte es so sehr, jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich danach, unter Irvines zärtlichen Berührungen wie heißes Wachs dahin zu schmelzen. Squall Leonhart war sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass er nicht nein sagen würde, sollte Irvine Anstalten machen, ihn hier und jetzt zu verführen.

Er horchte auf, als die Musik wieder zu spielen begann. Kein lautes Technogehämmere mehr, sondern eine Gitarre, die erst ganz leise begann und dann lauter, treibender wurde. Die Drums setzten ein, und mit ihnen hob sich die Lautstärke des Gebrülls der anwesenden Männer.

Sein Kiefer klappte herunter, als er die Gestalt erblickte, die auf die Empore getreten war. Ein muskulöser Mann von großer Statur, versunken in einem langen Mantel aus schwarzem Samt, stand dort, mit dem Rücken zu ihn gewandt. Das lange Haar fiel ihm in einem Wasserfall aus weichen, rostbraunen Wellen über den Rücken. Er drehte sich um, und Squall stellte fasziniert fest, dass Irvines Augen in dem Spotlight hellblau leuchteten.

Das Cocktailglas zerbarst klirrend auf dem Marmorboden. Squall hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er es noch in den Händen gehalten hatte. In seinen Händen, die nun unkontrollierbar zitterten, ebenso wie seine Unterlippe. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Bühne, auf der Irvine stand, sein Irvine, der nun einen Schritt nach vorn trat und sich leicht zu ihm nach vorn beugte, ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Sein Mantel öffnete sich und brachte seine muskulöse Brust zum Vorschein. Squall leckte sich erneut die Lippen, und diesmal war es nicht, weil sie sich spröde anfühlten. Irvine warf seinem Geliebten kokett eine Kusshand zu, und dann begann er, sich leicht im Takt der Musik hin und her zu bewegen. Und dann holte er ein Mikrofon hinter seinem Rücken hervor und begannzu singen.

"I love myself, I want you to love me", sang er mit leiser, rauchiger Stimme, und dabei strich er aufreizend mit dem Zeigefinger die Linie von seinem Schlüsselbein zum Bauchnabel nach. Squall verschluckte sich fast und hustete hinter vorgehaltener Hand, während seine Augen fast aus den Höhlen fielen angesichts dieses gleichermaßen verstörenden wie verführerischen Anblicks. Was tat er da? Was tat IRVINE dort auf der Bühne? Träumte er!

"When I feel down, I want you above me… I search myself, I want you to find me…" Er zeigte auf Squall, zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise in die Luft und warf ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln zu. Seine Hände griffen nach der Eisenstange, er zog seinen eigenen Körper näher an den kalten Stahl und ging langsam in die Knie. "I forget myself, I want you to remind me…"

Squall beobachtete entgeistert, wie Irvine sich mindestens ebenso geschmeidig um die Stange räkelte, wie es dieser Exot gerade eben getan hatte. Als Irvine diese Bewegungen vollführte, diese sexy Bewegungen, biss er sich auf die Zunge. Mit einem Ruck riss Irvine sich den Mantel von den Schultern und entblößte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Darunter trug er eine eng anliegende schwarze Lederhose und schwere Cowboy-Boots. Squall blinzelte. Noch immer glaubte er, eine Halluzination vor sich zu sehen. Das konnte doch nicht gerade wirklich passieren – Irvine stand da vorn auf der Bühne, tanzte und sang für ihn!

"I don't want anybody else", trällerte er nunmehr aus voller Brust und erhob sich wieder, "When I think about you, I touch myself!"

Schmerzerfüllt kniff Squall die Augen zusammen. Beinahe hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen. Holy Shit... Nein, er träumte nicht. Der metallische Geschmack seines Blutes in seinem Mund, der jähe Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, bestätigten ihm, dass er nicht träumte.

"You're the one who makes me come running, you're the sun who makes me shine… when you're around, I'm always laughing, I wanna make you mine…" Auf Knien und einer Hand robbte Irvine über die Bühne, in der freien Hand das Mikrofon haltend, in das er hingebungsvoll seinen Text sang. "I close my eyes and see you before me", er schloss die Augen und sang mit leiser, bebender Stimme weiter: "Think I would die if you were to ignore me…"

Er erhob sich wieder, schlang eins seiner langen Beine um die Eisenstange und begann, langsam daran auf und ab zu gleiten. So sehr Squall auch wollte, dass ihn diese Show missfiel, so sehr er es lächerlich und anstößig finden wollte, er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Wie festgeklebt haftete sein Blick aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig auf dem Schauspiel, das sich vor seinen Augen zutrug und dennoch so unvorstellbar erschien, dass er fürchtete, würde er seinen Blick abwenden, wachte er auf, und diese Szenerie wäre nur seinem eigenen verruchten Unterbewusstsein entsprungen.

Der langhaarige Barde hatte sich jedoch gerade erst richtig in Fahrt gesungen. Seine Stimme wurde kraftvoller, als er sein Lied wie berauscht fortführte.

"A fool could see just how much I adore you", wieder zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Geliebten, wieder zeichnete er kleine Kreise in die Luft, als wolle er Squall damit einwickeln. "I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you!" Nun fiel er wieder auf die Knie, sein Körper nur noch wenige Meter von seinem Engel entfernt.

Fasziniert beobachtete Squall die Schweißperlen auf Irvines nacktem Körper, die ihn umgaben wie Tautropfen eine anmutige Rose. Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel und fegte sie in einer fahrigen Bewegung auf den Boden. "Shit", fluchte er leise, "Shit." Sein Gesicht leuchtete in allen Schattierungen von rot. Schweiß rann seine Stirn und Wangen herunter und brannten schmerzhafter als zuvor in seinen Augen, doch er starrte ununterbrochen auf Irvine.

"I don't want anybody else! When I think about you, I touch myself! I don't want anybody else! When I think about you, I touch myself!" Die letzten Worte hatte Irvine mehr in sein Mikrofon geschrien als gesungen. Er tänzelte weiter mit lasziven, schlängelnden Bewegungen um die Stange herum, und Squalls Herz war kurz davor, in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen.

Wie in Zeitlupe, wie durch einen Schleier durch seine getrübten Augen beobachtete der SEED, wie Irvine mit einem großen Schritt von der Bühne trat. Nonchalant warf das Mikrofon hinter sich, achtlos, lachend, als es ein quietschendes Feedback gab und einige der Gäste sich fluchend die Ohren zuhielten. Squall saß noch immer wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt in seinem roten Sessel, versank darin wie ein Schutz suchendes Kind.

Fasziniert beobachtete Squall, wie Irvine vor ihn trat und die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Sein Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht, ein verruchter, wunderschöner Anblick, ein Engel, sein Engel, der gekommen war, ihn in den Himmel zu entführen. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und wischte seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab, bevor er Irvines ausgestreckte Hand ergriff.

Die Berührung, so belanglos sie auch gewesen sein mochte, durchzuckte seinen Körper wie ein Blitz, sämtliche Härchen auf seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf. Er erschauderte.

Irvine zog ihn aus seinem Sessel, zu sich heran, legte seine Arme um die schmale Gestalt seines Angebeteten und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich, Squall", flüsterte er. Squall konnte es nicht hören, die Musik war viel zu laut, der nächste Tänzer schon auf der Bühne, die Gäste schon wieder am Durchdrehen. Squall hörte überhaupt nichts mehr, außer dem pulsierenden Rauschen des Blutes in seinem Kopf. Doch er sah die Bewegung Irvine's verführerischer Lippen, wie sie diese Worte formten, die ihm so viel bedeuteten. "Ich liebe dich."

"Irvine...", flüsterte Squall in sein Ohr, während Irvines Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren und sie sich so fest umarmten, als wären sie zwei Ertrinkende, die sich aneinander klammern mussten, um nicht unterzugehen. Squall verspürte ein Ziehen in seiner Magengegend, doch diesmal empfand er es als angenehm. "Ich liebe dich auch, Kinneas."

Irvine lächelte selig. Seine Hand strich über Squalls seidiges Haar. Seine warmen Lippen fuhren zärtlich die Konturen Squalls' Ohr entlang, und als Squall unter der Berührung erzitterte, drückte er ihn noch fester an sich. " Happy Birthday."

fin.


End file.
